


Un Buon Re

by Duvrangrgata



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: #Bromance, Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-01
Updated: 2013-07-01
Packaged: 2017-12-16 19:33:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/865780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duvrangrgata/pseuds/Duvrangrgata
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Sarò sincero, Sire» incomincia, ignorando il “come sempre” borbottato dal re «siete una testa di fagiolo, arrogante, scortese e insopportabile. Il pallone gonfiato peggiore che abbia mai conosciuto...»<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Un Buon Re

 

 

Questa storia è stata betata da __Hilary__, scrittrice di EFP  
Servizio offerto da [ EFP Editing](https://www.facebook.com/groups/322648581165116/)

 

Un Buon Re

Artù Pendragon siede pensieroso davanti al fuoco; lo sguardo perso tra le fiamme che gettano bagliori dorati per tutta la radura, illuminandogli il volto. É talmente immerso nei suoi pensieri che quando il suo servitore si siede al suo fianco non se ne accorge, almeno fino a quando egli non prende parola: «Avanti, Sire, sputate il rospo. Cosa vi tormenta?»  
«Merlino, credi che io sia un buon re? All'altezza di mio padre?» chiede Artù, senza distogliere lo sguardo dalle lingue di fuoco che danzano davanti a lui.  
Il mago lancia un'occhiata incuriosita verso il ragazzo, scegliendo con cura le parole da rivolgergli.  
«Sarò sincero, Sire» incomincia, ignorando il “come sempre” borbottato dal re «siete una testa di fagiolo, arrogante, scortese e insopportabile. Il pallone gonfiato peggiore che abbia mai conosciuto...»  
«Grazie,Merlino, tu sì che sai come farmi sentire meglio!» esclama il biondo, incenerendolo con lo sguardo.  
«Ma siete anche schifosamente leale, buono, giusto e coraggioso. Siete una delle poche persone a cui affiderei la mia vita e, credetemi, non sono l'unico a pensarlo. Ogni singolo cavaliere – Galvano, Elyan, Percival, Leon e tutti gli altri –vi affiderebbe la sua vita, e morirebbe per voi. Non sono molte le persone che sono così amate, Artù. Per quanto riguarda vostro padre, voi non siete Uther e questo è l'unico motivo per cui sarete un re cento volte migliore di vostro padre. Siete destinato a grandi cose, Artù, solo che ancora non ve ne rendete conto».  
Finito di parlare, il moro si alza per andare a coricarsi, lasciando il re in compagnia delle sue sole considerazioni.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Questa Flashfic di 259 parole è da collocarsi durante la quarta stagione del telefilm, era un po' che mi girava in testa e ho finalmente deciso di postarla.  
> Sperando che vi piaccia.  
> Dru


End file.
